Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort
by Citron-nelle
Summary: April Brett, une jeune Serdaigle de 17 ans , se retrouve embarquée dans la résistance Poudlarienne. Spoiler tome 7. Possible romance. rééditée pour cause de nullité en informatique
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient (Ô rage!Ô désespoir!), tout est à la Grande J.K.Rowling.

**Résumé:** April Brett, jeune Serdaigle de dix-sept ans, se retrouvée embarquée dans la Résistance Poudlarienne. SPOILER Tome. Possible Romance.

**Attention:**  
- Il se peut que voys ayez déjà lu ce début d'histoire: c'est normal, car dans ma grande connaissance de l'ordinateur (Oo') je l'ai malencontreusement supprimée (ou alors je la retrouve plus!). Donc, je tient à m'excuser pour les personnes ayant eu la gentillesse de mettre des reviews, car je les ai supprimée en même temps. Merci quand même.

- Cette histoire est basée sur le tome 7, et se passe à Poudlard, donc notre merveilleux trio n'interviendra pas avant la fin (si j'y arrive...).

- Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison.

* * *

**Prologue.**

**C**'était un jour de rentrée, comme on en faisait plus depuis des années. Ce genre de rentrée qui, on le sait, restera gravée à jamais dans la mémoire. Dans ses moindres gestes. Dans ses moindres paroles. Dans ses moindres détails.

C'était le 1er Septembre1997. Le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal. Ce qui l'était plus, en revanche, c'était la composition de l'équipe professorale et, le nombre anormal de places vides dans salle, et si on continuait ainsi, le trop petit nombre de premières années.

En effet, en cette année, Vous- Savez -Qui (ou Voldemort si vous y tenez), avait pris le pouvoir. Du moins, officieusement. Et la politique du pouvoir Anglais s'en était largement fait ressentir. La proclamation des lois pros-Sang Purs et anti-nés de moldus étaient les principaux chevaux de bataille de ce simulacre de Ministère. D'où le peu de monde. Et la présence de Mangemorts réputés au sein même de l'école (rendue par ailleurs obligatoire) en était, à mes yeux, un exemple encore plus flagrant.

Ce jour précis, je m'étais assise aux côtés de ma meilleure amie, Padma Patil, un vide béant à côté de moi, à la place où Jill Jackson , une autre amie, aurait du se trouver. Je la savais partie aux Etats-Unis, chez une lointaine tante, pour fuir les persécutions qui poursuivaient tout né de moldus, comme elle. Sa lettre, brûlée par précaution, m'informait qu'elle serait la dernière et qu'elle me souhaitait bonne chance.

Jamais, sa présence joyeuse ne m'avait manqué autant que quand notre nouveau directeur (et tant qu'on y était, l'assassin de l'ancien), notre _très__détesté_ Professeur Snape, pris la parole pour faire son _discours__de__bienvenue_ (qui, par opposition au très regretté Dumbledore, se fit juste avant le repas).

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, fit-il d'un ton polaire, qui contrairement à ce que sous-entendait la phrase précédente, indiquait complètement l'inverse. Je suis votre nouveau directeur. Et en cette qualité, je vous informe des nouvelles dispositions prises dans cette école. Le cours d' Etude des Moldus est désormais obligatoire. Tout manquement à ce cours sera sévèrement sanctionné. L'accès à la Forêt Interdite est Interdit. Et si vous tenez absolument à la visiter , je vous conseille vivement de suivre les Conseils affichés sur la porte du bureau de notre très estimé Mr. Rusard.

Un silence glacial suivit les paroles du futur directeur le plus haï de Poudlard. Deux sourcils froncés et un rictus mauvais ( sadique ) plus tard, Snape reprit la parole.

- Nous accueilleront par ailleurs, de nouveaux professeurs. Mrs Alecto Carrow, promue au poste de l'Etude des Moldus et Mr Amycus Carrow, qui s'assurera du bon déroulement des cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Voilà. Bon appétit.

La fin du discours se fit sur un ton courtois et doucereux, que j'exécrais en moins de deux secondes. Et je dus faire un effort de volonté pour ne pas envoyé le pichet de jus de citrouille sur sa si merveilleuse chevelure graisseuse.

Au contraire, je me contentais de me mettre à chuchoter –à l'image de mes camarades- sur cette entrée en matière. Et de critiquer vivement, mais toujours à voix basse, la nomination des Carrow. Puis, finalement le niveau sonore reprit une hauteur normale.

Mais alors que nous en étions arrivés au dessert, une voix désagréablement aigue, coupa toute conversation.

- Je suis très heureuse que les Sang – de –Bourbe soient enfin exclu de cette école. Très insultant, pour nous je trouve. Et ,en plus, nous n'auront plus à supporter cette idiote de Granger.

Des exclamations sonores s'emparèrent de la table des Serpentard, manifestant leurs accords avec Pansy Parkinson. La joie de cette pimbêche fut de courte durée, car un sort ,habilement lancé par un Neville Longdubas remonté, fit merveilleuse sensation quand elle se retrouva à moitié transformée en pékinois. Heureusement pour Neville , aucun professeur ne le vit. Et , je peux assurer , que jamais Serpentard ne se sentit aussi seul dans l'hilarité générale.

- Je trouve que cette nouvelle apparence lui va à merveille ! Elle se ressemble encore plus ! assura calmement Terry Boot , avec un sourire que je trouvait sardonique.

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là, que je compris que ,jamais, Poudlard ne se ressemblerait aussi peu. Car, Pansy Parkison, sans le vouloir, venait d'unir les trois maisons rivales de la sienne. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

La Résistance de Poudlard avait commencée…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient(Ô rage! Ô désespoir!). Tout est à la Grande J.K.Rowling.

**Résumé:** April Brett, jeune Serdaigle de 17 ans, se retrouve embarquée dans la résistance Poudlarienne. SPOILER tome 7. Possible romance.

**Attention:**Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison. Et je tiens à rajouter que si une histoire similaire à déjà été publiée, je m'en excuse. Ce n'était pas volontaire.

* * *

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

_Lundi 16 Septembre 1997, 10H30:_

**J**amais, de toute la longue histoire de Poudlard, on n'avait vu une bande de Serdaigles sortir aussi rapidement d'une salle de cours. En effet, à peine la sonnerie avait-elle retentit , qu'une horde de bleus et bronzes avait jaillit de la salle , choquant à jamais deux élèves de seconde année.

Les premiers élèves ,qui s' étaient précipités dehors, répondaient aux doux noms de April Brett et Padma Patil. Les deux jeunes filles, ayant l'air profondément ravie de s'échapper(car aucun autre mot ne pouvait convenir), dé-serrèrent en premier lieu leurs cravates et poussèrent en même temps un soupir de soulagement.

Une pareille attitude aurait été, dans une époque antérieur, réprouvée sévèrement par le code de conduite auquel chaque Serdaigle se conformait instinctivement. Mais, depuis près de deux semaine- soit depuis la rentrée scolaire- une ambiance étrange régnait sur le château. Effectivement, l'équipe professorale avait pu constater une étrange cohésion entre trois des quatre maisons, à la place de la rivalité bonne enfant qui les opposait autrefois. A présent, il n'était pas rare de voir des Serdaigles observer d'un oeil indifférent les élèves enfreindre allègrement le règlement de l'école.

Et c'est pour cela, que April et Padma devisaient gaiement, en brandissant chacune victorieusement une plume d'un vert criard, répondant au nom de Plume à Papote.

- N'oublie pas de me rappeler de remercier ta soeur, Padma! lança April, tout en donnant l'apparence d'une plume d'aigle à l'objet du délit.  
- T'inquiète! Mais, n'empêche, jamais je n'aurais pensé que les frasques de Parvati serait autant utiles!  
- C'est clair... En plus, ça me permet de réviser les cours d'arithémancie au lieu d'écouter cette idiote.

Il est utile à cet instant de préciser que les deux Serdaigles venaient de suivre le, ô combien adoré, cours d' Etudes des Moldus.

- Ou encore, ceux de sortilèges...

Sur ces paroles, les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rires et sortirent dans une cour intérieur, pour profiter de la courte pause qui leur était accordée entre deux cours. Elles s'installèrent sur un banc de pierre, dans un coin relativement abritée par la bise glaciale qui sévissait inhabituellement depuis quelques temps.

Les deux filles, loin de se leurrer avec les annonces du Ministère qui parlait d'automne en avance, avait rapidement fait le lien avec la présence accrue de Détraqueurs non loin du domaine. Et avaient pris soin de souligner l'imbécilité d'une telle démarche: faire de la propagande sur le temps. Les Sorciers Anglophones avaient maintenant de quoi rire.

- Ce froid, ça me donne la chair de poule..., fit tristement Padma.  
- Il ne devrait même pas exister, s'exclama rageusement April.  
- Plus bas, chuchota rapidement la jeune indienne, agrémentant se réplique d'un coup sec sur la tête de son amie

April se frotta d'un geste las la tête, la baissa au passage d'un groupe de Serpentards , puis remonta des yeux glacés sur leur dos. Elle eut une pensée ironique, en s'apercevant qu'ils étaient en Troisième Année.

- Les temps changent, April.  
- C'est bien dommage! grommela la concernée.  
- Et tu comptes faire quoi? Foncé dans le tas comme un lioceau enragé... Survis, tu seras plus utile.  
- Si Jill t'entendait, tu ne serais plus qu'un petit tas de cendre. Tu le sais, ça, aussi?

Padma eut un pauvre sourire et salua d'un geste une personne de l'autre côté de la cour. April suivit son regard, et rencontra le regard concentré de Seammus Finnigan. Qui paraissait étrangement seul, malgré le groupe important de rouge et or qui l'entourait. Pourquoi? April eut quelques secondes de flottement, avant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait eut une telle pensée. Dean Thomas, le meilleur ami du Rouge et Or, n'était pas ré-apparu depuis longtemps,et personne n'avait de ses nouvelles, y compris sa famille . Tout comme Potter, Granger et Ronald Weasley, dont la soeur avait dit qu'il était atteint d'éclabouille. April secoua la tête, et ferma son esprit au délicat sujet des _portés_ _disparus_.

La jeune fille entreprit alors de dénouer le pseudo-chignon qui tenait son embêtante chevelure loin de ses yeux. April était une fille avec un physique quelconque. Son visage pâle était mangé par deux grands yeux sombres. Une épaisse chevelure brune, aux boucles dociles, descendait en cascade sur ses épaules, et était le sujet de biens des crises de nerfs de la part de la jeune fille. Une bouche fine s' entrouvait sur de petites dents blanches et tordues,et un nez droit et fin la surmontait. Sa silhouette menue n'avait rien pour attirer le regard des garçons: un corps tonifié par la course et taillé pour la vitesse, une poitrine quasi inexistante et un uniforme à moitié caché par une immense cape noire, complètement démesurée pour un si petit corps. Oui, à côté de Padma, dont la beauté exotique attirait ,à l'instar de sa jumelle, bien des regards, April ressemblait à une petite souris à côté d'un magnifique félin.

- J'ai pensé à me teindre les cheveux en bleus, dit d'un pensif la jeune fille, provoquant un sursaut de la part de Padma.

Un hurlement de rire retentit alors dans son oreille droite;

- En bleu? Tu n'oserais jamais? s'esclaffa Terry Boot, en s'asseyant lourdement entre les deux filles.  
- Et pourquoi pas? Tu penses que je suis une trouillarde? se vexa April.  
- Non, une Serdaigle! rétorqua le garçon, Tu prendrais un couleur plus...comment dire?... naturelle.  
- Comme le rouge ou l'or? ironisat-t-elle.

Le garçon eut un micro sourire, puis dit finalement:

- Oui, plutôt.

April sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, et une joie sauvage s'emparer de son être. Qu'importe ce que disait Padma, elle n'était plus la seule à ne pas être d'accord. A vouloir Agir. Une compréhension immédiate l'avait traversée en entendant la réponse de son ami. Elle était sûre qu'il pensait comme elle. Elle comme lui.

Peut-être n'agirait-elle pas. Peut-être que si. Mais un vent de révolte avait soufflé en elle, en entendant la réponse positive de Terry...

* * *

Oulala... Je crois que je dois des excuses pour la nullité totale de ce chapitre( c'est mauvais si ça commence déjà!).

Je vais donc m'expliquer pour certaines incohérences:  
- je voulais caser la description de April (et j'espère sincèrement ne pas être tombée dans le Mary-Suisme), et du coup ce passage tombe un peu comme un cheveux dans la soupe. Si bien que la suite n'est qu'une immense ratade (Vive la néologismie-attitude!).  
- le coup des cheveux est un petit délire de l'autrice (solo, je sais, mais ça va quand même me permettre d'avancer...un peu! lol).

Ensuite, si vous avez des **remarques** **à me faire sur ce texte**, je ne dit pas non. Que se soit des **compliments** ou des **critiques** (du moment, évidementque c'est expliqué, comme ça c'est **constructif).**

**Merci de m'avoir lue. **


End file.
